The Story of Us
by IlyriaMaslan
Summary: A complilation of Stydia oneshots, mainly future fics. Enjoy!


Lydias eyes fluttered open slowly as the the sweet aroma of freshly made breakfast filled her nose. She reached over to grab the clock that sat atop the endtable beside the bed but she noticed something about it. It wasn't the cute, pink one that she bought last year, it was a sleek but basic black one. Her eyes scanned the entire room, only now noticing that she wasn't in her own bedroom. She was in one much bigger than the one at her mothers residence and her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she threw her legs over the bed, groaning and absentmindedly placing a hand with a wedding band accompanied by an engagement ring onto her slightly jutted out midsection. She was married and pregant? That couldn't have been right. The yelp of a German Shephard filled the room when her feet made contact with the sleeping animals tail on the floor. "Shit sorry Archie." Her head pulled back a bit almost immediately. How did she know the dogs name? She was sure they hadn't acquired any other dogs besides little Prada and this huge canine was NOT Prada. Archie ran out of the cracked door and she decided to follow him, wondering what other oddities awaited her down the brightly illuminated stairs.

The now distinguishable smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes grew stronger and the lyrics of 'Across the Universe' that were being sung by one noticeable voice and a few meeker ones kept her face scrunched.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up guys!" Stiles shouted over his shoulder from the stove to the three children that sat at the table and the one who sat in a high chair closest to the empty seats after catching sight of his wife. She was taken aback by how much older he looked. A small scruff had built up around his face and his body, well judging by the now broader shoulders and muscular arms he had been beefing up for quite some time now.

"When are you gonna shave your face? You're starting to look like a hobo." Lydia was surprised by the words that came out but he looked at her like she had asked that questions a million times.

"Haven't you heard, babe? Hobo's are hot now. Isn't that what you said DiDi?" He looked towards the table, hoping his daughter would back him up.

"You're gross dad. Morning Momma." A child who looked to be in her preteens with dark curly brown hair and large eyes of the same color beamed at her. 'Claudia,' Her oldest child and daughters name brought a smile to her face.

"Momma, daddy said we could take Prada and Archie to the park today!" Her youngest son, Greyson said with a grin that reached his happy, green eyes. Kailen, the oldest, nodded in affirmation to his brunette brothers statement and the baby of the Stilinksi brood, Ariel with strawberry blonde hair and attentive eyes that had the same emerald color of her mother and brother, bounced excitedly at the sight of her mother, babbling in gibberish.

"I said only if mom feels up to it, Grey. Your brand new little brother has been making her feel sick." Stiles flipped off the knobs on the stoves, wincing and shaking his hand frantically, "Damn it!" He muttered, the pain from the grease that popped onto his hand burning his skin.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar dad!" Kailen said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. It was scary how much the boy looked and acted like Stiles. That same cute upturned nose, the messy but straight brown hair all mixed with those curious chocolate brown eyes and just the slightest hint of sarcasm within every word he spoke.

Stiles grunted and reached for the leather wallet on the marble topped island, took out two dollars and placed it into the jar that was almost full with one dollar bills. "For future indiscretions." A small feeling in her gut told her that most of those had belonged to him and she shook her head, ruffling Kailens shaggy hair on her way to sit in the spot closest to Ariel. Before she sat down she hoisted the baby up and into her arms, kissing her chubby cheek and lowering herself onto the chair.

"I don't know about that one Grey, daddy might try to see how fast he can go on the merry-go-round without throwing up with Kai while Archie pulls you around again." Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head at him.

"It was one time! And as I recall you left Greyson in Wal-Mart two weeks ago so judge me as you will." He tilted his head back at her with a smirk and bought the plates two at a time to the table, placing them in front of the children first, then where he and Lydia sat. "Tell momma she knew how easily distracted I was when she married me. It was in my vows and everything." He cooed in a high-pitched voice and pinched Ariels cheeks, causing a wild giggle to come from the small child.

"Tell dada its common sense not to let a 40 pound child walk an 88 pound dog by himself." Lydias voice matched Stiles' as she talked to the baby.

"Well if Miss DiDi over there would let someone else walk Prada we wouldn't have a problem." Claudias mouth made a perfect O and Stiles laughed at the 11 year old, "Ahh that's right doggyhog, aaall you!" He made random shapes in the air with his finger before poking Claudias forehead, earning an eyeroll that made Lydia think of herself when she was that age.

"Dada, Dada.." Ariel babbled and kept repeating it before placing a pudgy hand on his nose and tugging it harshly, gaining a gasp of pain from him.

Lydia looked up to him in shock as their daughter continued to shout the word while pulling on his face. "Her first word! Little Ari said dada. My big girl." The other children giggled and clapped their hands for their sisters accomplishment. Stiles detached the infants harsh grip from his eye and sat back, rubbing it a litte. He looked at her with a look of obviously fake seriousness.

"You, little tiny meatball, are too strong for your own good. Too much Cheerios. I say give her chocolate lucky charms." Lydia rolled her eyes at him with a chuckle and shook her head, turning to the eldest boy and girl.

"Weekend work first and Greyson walks Prada, then we can go." With everything that had already taken place, Lydia had almost forgotten that this was a dream. It wasn't until she heard the loud music that began to play drowned out the voices of her family that she snapped back. They continued eating and laughing but they became transparent until the only thing she could see was the familiar look and layout of her bedroom. Her eyes shut tightly, trying to make the picture perfect image as tangible as it just was to no avail. All she had left of it was the scene that replayed in her mind for the entire day.


End file.
